pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 20 - Sweet Heart Mouse's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in The Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) * The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Transcripts: * Slappy Squirrel: Let the trial begin! * Bugs Bunny: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… * Thaddius Vent: A-hem… * Bugs Bunny: …and the Thaddius Vent. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Slappy Squirrel, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… * Sweet Heart Mouse: But… * Bugs Bunny: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… * Slappy Squirrel: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper. * Bugs Bunny: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to lose her temper. * Slappy Squirrel: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! * Slappy Squirrel: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. * Sweet Heart Mouse: But that just isn’t the way! * Slappy Squirrel: All ways are… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Your ways, your majesty. * Slappy Squirrel: Yes, my child. Off with her… * Thaddius Vent: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? * Slappy Squirrel: Oh, very well. But get on with it! * Thaddius Vent: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. * Bugs Bunny: The Rabbit. * Thaddius Vent: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? * Rabbit: Nothing. * Slappy Squirrel: Nothing whatever? * Rabbit: Nothing whatever! * Slappy Squirrel: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… * Slappy Squirrel: Silence! Next witness. * Bugs Bunny: The Dormouse! * Slappy Squirrel: Well… * All-Stars: Shhh! * Slappy Squirrel: What have you to say about this? * Dale: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… * Slappy Squirrel: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! * All-Stars: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? * Bugs Bunny: The Tigger! * Tigger: Oh… he he he he! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with your hat! * Tigger: Oh, my! He he he! * Thaddius Vent: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? * Tigger: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. * Thaddius Vent: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! * Slappy Squirrel: It is? * Rabbit & Tigger: It is? * All-Stars: It is? * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday! * Slappy Squirrel: To me? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh no! * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: To you! A very merry unbirthday! * Slappy Squirrel: For me? * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: For you! * Tigger: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. * Tigger, Rabbit and All-Stars: A very merry unbirthday, to you! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh! Your majesty! * Slappy Squirrel: Oh, yes, my dear? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Look! There he is now! * Slappy Squirrel: He? Where? Who? * Sweet Heart Mouse: The Cosmo! * Slappy Squirrel: Cosmo? * Dale: Cosmo! Cosmo? Cosmo Cosmo Cosmo Cosmo! * Rabbit: Hang on, hang on! * Tigger: This is terrible! * Dale: Cosmo Cosmo Cosmo Cosmo! * Tigger: Help! Help! * Thaddius Vent: Catch him! Stand in! * Rabbit: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! * Tigger: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! * Thaddius Vent: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! * Tigger: The jam! * Slappy Squirrel: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! * Sweet Heart Mouse: The mushroom! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her h…hmpf! * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! * All-Stars: Huh? * Thaddius Vent: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. * Sweet Heart Mouse: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. * Slappy Squirrel: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. * Sweet Heart Mouse: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a Slappy Squirrel, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts